Dragon Boy-Draco x Reader
by GlitchingFlame
Summary: Read the title...


You had just arrived at Hogwarts for your sixth year when Filch comes over and tells you that Professor McGonagall wanted to see you in her office.

You glance back at your best friends, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, apologetically, then headed to the headmistress' office.

Someone else seemed to already be meeting with her because the stairs behind the gargoyle were already there.

Wondering why on earth Professor McGonagall would be needing you this early in the year, you slowly climb up the staircase only to find that your meeting with the Headmistress is accompanied by someone else.

"Malfoy... " You hiss through your teeth.

The blonde shot you a look of loathing but then turns back to Minerva. You brush your emotions aside and turn your attention to the headmistress.

"You may be wondering why I called you in, Mister Malfoy and Miss (Y/N)."

You nod.

"Well, I feel that you two have earned your position as Head boy and Head girl."

Shock runs through you. What?! Head girl? This was too good to be true.

Professor McGonagall must have noticed your expression because she said, "Yes, Head boy and girl. You two will be sharing living space. It is on the fourth floor, behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The password is 'Felix Felicis'."

You stand there gaping at Minerva. You are overwhelmed at the thought of being Head Girl, but at the same time, bitter for having to be with Draco. He had tormented your friend in you years at Hogwarts and you just couldn't bring yourself to forgive him.

The Headmistress dismisses you and Draco.

Standing there feeling awkward, you decide to leave the office to check out your dorm.

There is a homely living room with two cush chairs, a small coffee table, a lit fireplace, and two rooms(plus a bathroom). The flames softly dance on the wall, casting shadows into the corners of the room.

"I'd assume that you would prefer the Gryffindor decorated room," you hear someone sneer.

Turning around, you see Malfoy, who had just climbed through the portrait.

Anger bubbles in you as Malfoy strolls into the Slytherin decorated room and slams the door. He is definitely pissed at the situation.

Feeling livid, you walk over to his closed door and shout, "I actually like the green more than red, Malfoy, thanks for being so considerate and asking for my opinion!"

Malfoy is such a jerk. You think, while entering your room. You sigh. Everything was covered in shades of red. You loved Gryffindor, but green was your favorite color-it's just much more relaxing compared to the [eye-scorching] color that filled your room. Taking a quick scan around, you see that your belongings were already there, including your snowy owl, Snowflake.

The four poster bed was neatly made and inviting. Fatigue suddenly fills you so you fall onto the soft bed, then drift off the sleep.

You wake up the next morning, change into your robes, and curl up on the couch with Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The fire had died out, you observe, and Malfoy is not up yet.

Happy for the moment of peace, you start reading.

A while later, you hear the door of Draco's room creak open. Hastily grabbing all your things, you dash out to the Great Hall.

As soon as your friends see you, they beckon for you to join.

"(Y/N)!"

You slide into the seat and tell them about your situation. They sympathise with you and Harry even offered to punch Malfoy in the face if he ever does anything to you.

Feeling much better, you decide to head to your next class. But on your way there, Flint comes up to you. He blocks your way.

You try to struggle, but he slams you into the wall.

"You are one pretty girl, (Y/N)," He says with a sly smile, revealing his yellow teeth. "Your clothes are pretty, but it would be better if it was on the floor..."

Feeling disgusted, you squirm to get out of his grasp. He leaned in, his putrid breath choking you, and was about to force a kiss.

He suddenly jerk backwards and was flung to the ground. Flint's eyes are filled with confusion and fear, then he ran off.

Gasping for air, you look up and search for your savior, but the hallway was empty.

You linger a bit, hoping to find out who it was, but then dash into the classroom-you were nearly late.

Slughorn is at the front and tells the class to turn to page 187 for Draught of Peace. Memories of Snape and the Half-Blood Prince came rushing back as you look for a place to sit.

The only available seat is next to Malfoy.

How great.

You sight but slide into the seat. Potions is your favorite class and Malfoy is not going to ruin it for you.

Slughorn tells you that you'd be brewing the potion with the person next to you and the pair with the best results would get a invitation to his Slug Parties. You feel determined to do the best not because of the party(you really don't care for it) but because you wanted to be an Auror, and made it a point that you want to be the best out of the class.

You scan the ingredient list then go to the front of the classroom to get the ones you know you don't have. There was already a small line there, and someone was angrily rummaging the cupboard. Not wanting to wait, you head back, only to see the exact ingredients sitting on your desk.

You look around confused. Who gave those to you? And how do they know what you needed?

When no one pops up to claim your thanks, you resume in the potion-making.

Halfway through, you realize that Malfoy hasn't done anything to you yet. That makes you feel bothered and worried, but you continue.

The potion was nearly done, and so far, you received all the results you expected. Malfoy had remained silent throughout. Feeling awkward, you continue stirring.

Suddenly, Flint comes out of [literally] nowhere.

"Can I slytherin your bed tonight?"

Feeling irritated, you ignore him.

"Hey babe, can my basilisk enter your chamber of secrets?"

This time, he seizes your waist and pull you close. You squirm, but he pins your arms.

You hear the sound of a chair scraping the floor, then Malfoy came into view.

"Stop harassing (Y/N). She's with me."

You freeze with shock. WHAT?!

Flint looks equally surprised. Malfoy pulls you toward him and flares at Flint.

Marcus gives a look at pure hatred the left.

As soon as Flint is out of sight, Malfoy pushes you away and mutters, "You're welcome."

Still shocked at what Malfoy did, you numbly stir the bubbling liquid in the cauldron. Slughorn looks at your potion approvingly, gives you an envelope for the Slug Party, then you collect your belongings and dash off to the library.

You had finished all your homework, yet you still wanted something to do. Perhaps it is because you certainly don't want to face Draco, or maybe because you just plainly love the library. It is probably the former. But nonetheless,you believe that it is time to go back to your dorm to read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. You left the book on the couch in the morning when rushing out. The book is full of interesting facts about mythical beasts. And you must admit, you'd love to meet some of the creatures.

You gather your homework and assignments, shoved it into your school bag, then head for the fourth floor.

Upon approaching Professor Snape, you said the password. He glared at you like how the real Severus would, which made you crack a grin.

"What are you smiling at, (Y/L/N)?"

"I'm just glad that you're back, sir," you say truthfully.

A faint smile plays on his lips as he swing open.

You are still thinking about the former Potions Master (you believe that he is a much better teacher than Slughorn. Not only a strict professor, but also you simply feel that you learned far more from Severus than Slughorn.) when you entered. You subconsciously walk to the couches, and was just about to sit down when you realize that someone was already in the seat.

Draco Malfoy.

And he is reading your book.

"Malfoy?!" You squeak, surprised. You felt your cheeks turn red and your (E/C) eyes meet his grey ones.

For a second, you feel lost in those grey orbs. The usual cold, piercing eyes of his is warm, full of a feeling that you can't capture in words.

The connection broke.

Feeling dazed, you drop Draco's gaze and divert you attention to your book.

"You left this here when you rushed out in the morning, (Y/N)," he closes the book and hands it to you.

You take the book, still avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you for saving me from Flint today… Draco…" You mutter.

"You're welcome," he says while standing up. "I'm going to bed. Good night, (Y/N)."

You could have sworn that Draco's cheeks were a bit pink.

Maybe it was just a trick of the firelight…

The next morning, after you changed into your school robes, you grabbed your school bag, and exited your room.

Surprisingly, Draco, was already up. He was sitting on the couch, reading Hogwarts: A History.

"Morning, (Y/N)," he said without looking up.

"Never knew you'd ever bother to read that book," you smiled. "What section are you on?"

He smirked and replied, "The Slytherin section"

"Of course."

You settled in the other chair and started reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them.

"I really wish I could see a Thunderbird."

You jumped, startled by the voice.

Draco was now leaning on the back of your couch-he had been reading over your shoulders.

"You scared me!" You complained, swatting at him. He ducked but you manage to land a not-so-hard-blow on his arm.

"You slapped me!" He whined, imitating you, pretending to be hurt.

You stuck your tongue out at him, earning a sarcastic 'that's mature' look from the blonde.

Gathering your belongings, you grab Draco's arm and drag him to breakfast. He purposely dug his heels into the ground to slow you down.

You two played a game of tug-a-war, where you tugged Draco one way, and he pulled in the other.

You faltered when you caught eyes with the blonde, causing both to lose balance and making you land on top of him.

Your cheeks burned and you quickly got up.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" Draco said, "I'm sorry, that wasn't really Malfoy-like of me to do that."

You laughed at what he said. "I'm fine, Draco."

He eyed you as if not believing.

"Really, I'm fine."

Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted Flint. Draco must've noticed you stiffen because he suddenly wrapped his arm around you and marched you to the Great Hall.

Marcus glared at you two, but didn't dare to lift a finger.

Sighing in relief, you allowed yourself to be gilded by the blonde. But as soon as you reached the Great Hall and your friends spotted you, they came over and eyed you with concern.

"What did you do to (Y/N), Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"(Y/N)," Hermione said, "do you feel alright?"

"Guys, I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me," You said, defending Draco. "He saved me from a bloke who was trying to harass me, twice!"

Ron eyed him warily, "Are you sure? Did he spike your pumpkin juice with love potion?"

The blonde's hand tightened around my waist at what Ron said.

"What? No, Ronald," I huffed. "Why would he do that?"

Draco cleared his throat as if to show that he was still here.

You muttered a thanks to him, briefly hugged him, then left for the Gryffindor table, ignoring your friends gaping mouths and astonished gazes.

That night, you tossed and turned in your bed, unable to so sleep. You weren't able to comprehend the events that happened today.

First, Draco is being nice to you, then calling you by your first name, and defended you from Flint. What happened to Hogwarts? Is Snape going to come back from the dead and hand out sweets next?!

Suddenly, you were roused from your thoughts by a noise. You cupped your ears and listened. It was coming from Draco's room. Creeping out, you placed your ears on his door.

It sounds as it he was crying.

You whispered 'Alohomora'. The lock clicked. Lightly turning the knob, you careful opened the door.

Draco was sitting by the edge of his bed, face in his hands.

You lightly walk to him and sat down.

Wrapping you arms around him, you leaned on his shoulders.

His body trembled beneath you as another sob racked his body. You felt alarmed that Draco Malfoy was crying, but at the same time, you felt sorry for him for whatever sorrow was bringing him so much pain.

After a while, his tears stopped. Drying it, he did something you'd never expect from a Malfoy-he hugged you back.

Fatigue suddenly filled you, and the world faded away.

You woke up to the blinding sunlight filtering through the blinds. It was a Saturday and you wanted to sleep in, so you snuggled deeper into the warm blankets.

Suddenly, something poked you on your nose. You peek open to see Draco sitting on your-wait, this isn't your bed! You sat up and realized that you were in the blonde's room.

"What happened? Why am I in your room?"

"You came over them fell asleep on me," He answered, looking away. "You're cute when you are asleep… I didn't want to wake you so I gave you the bed."

You blushed at this. Yesterday's events came rushing back to your mind. Then it hit you.

"Wait," you said slowly. "If I was on you bed, where did you sleep?"

"On the couches."

You relaxed, then shivered at the thought if he was Flint instead.

"Why did you… " You trailed off, not sure how to phrase the question.

Draco sighed, "You won't understand, (Y/N). I'm sorry."

This time, it was your turn to sight. "I might not understand, but I want to." Then you added hesitantly, "I can't bear to see you like that, Draco."

He looked away, the rolled up his left sleeve, revealing-

"The Dark Mark."

You refused to flinch. Flinching would make it worse.

Instead, you reach for his hand and looked at him in the eyes full of understanding. "What does Voldemort want you to do?"

He looked surprised. "You're not going to hate me? And how-how did you know?"

"Logic," you answered, "And I believe that you are a good person, Draco."

"My parents forced me," He whispered in a voice barely audible.

What the blonde said next was like drops of ice falling into the stillness between.

"I have to kill Dumbledore."

"And my life depends on it."

You hugged him and muttered, "I am here for you, Draco."

He didn't say anything, but wrapped his arm around you. You felt at home and safe in his embrace. Words weren't needed. HIs actions alone was enough to convey the message. You rested your head against his chest, and his, on yours.

The moment seemed to last forever, until it was broken by your grumbling stomachs.

Draco grinned at you, picked you up bridal style, then marched you out to the Great Hall.

As soon as the blonde stepped into the hall, your three friends practically appear out of thin air and surrounded you two.

"Harry, I told you that Malfoy gave (Y/N) love potion!" Ron said, eyeing you up and down.

Draco's cheeks turned red and he let you down. "I would never do that to (Y/N), Weasel!"

Harry stepped forward. "(Y/N), are you sure? Had Draco given you anything recently?"

"You guys really don't trust him, do you?" You frowned, "Or me, either, because you clearly don't have confidence in me to make my own choices. You're such an arrogant Gryffindor-you don't even care about other's feelings… "

Feeling hurt, you take Draco's hand and sat down at the Slytherin table, ignoring your friends. You never knew that they distrust you that much. You leaned against the blonde's shoulders as you heard owls screeching.

You snowy owl, Snowflake, flew gracefully to you, a letter attached to her leg. You untied the letter and gave her a treat, then sent her back to the owlery.

Unrolling the parchment, you read the neat handwriting of you mother's:

(Y/N),

How is you stay at Hogwarts? Dad and I both miss you, and we all want to hear any news you might have! Love you as always,

-Mum

You smiled at this and folded the letter back up. Something tumbled out of the envelope and you were about to read it when Draco nudged you and told you that breakfast was over.

You pocketed the piece of parchment and stood up.

"Do you… " The blonde said hesitantly, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Smiling a bit, you nodded, but told him that you wanted to change first.

It was snowing in Hogsmeade, but since it was only August, you assumed that someone had magicked the snow.

You must admit, it was pretty real. Your breath was visible in the cold air and if you hadn't worn extra layers, you would've froze to death.

You and the blonde entered Three Broomsticks and Draco ordered two warm Butterbeer for you.

You were about to pay when he slid your Galleons back to you and paid himself.

"Draco, you don't have to-"

"It's okay. This time's on me, (Y/N)."

You blushed but accepted.

It was a nice day. The snow softly fell and their air was crisp and fresh. After the Butterbeer, you two strolled to a clearing, and sat down on a rock.

Leaning on Draco, you watched the snowfall. It was calm and peaceful, and you started to wish that everyday was like this.

You peeked at the blonde-he was enjoying the snowfall. You suddenly noticed how cute and attractive he was. His hair fluttered in the wind and his grey eyes reminded you of ice, but warm at the same time.

He seemed deep in thought, and you didn't want to disturb him, so you resumed watching the snow.

Draco's POV

I want this to last forever-(Y/N) leaning on me, trusting me. She is so cute-even when she is angry…

The (E/C) eyes of her's is a place that I always get lost in.

Am I wrong for liking a Muggle-born? What would Father think?

Her skin is so soft, I just want to feel those lips with my own…

Your POV

Draco shifted and turned to you.

"(Y/N), I am sorry for calling you a… Mudblood-"

You reached up and pulled him down, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. He kissed you gently, carefully, at first, but then deepened it. It was passionate. It sent shivers through your body. He slipped his tongue into your lips, and you allowed.

His hands slipped down your sides to rest on your hips as he drew you in. Your heart beat rapidly as your hand slipped into his blond hair.

Neither of you noticed the snowflakes melting like tears on your burning skin. The air that swirled around you was chilly, but you felt warm.

Suddenly, Harry, Hermione, and Ron appeared-this time, out of thin air.

You and Draco quickly broke apart.

"Seriously, Harry?" You groaned. "You have been using the invisibility cloak this entire time?"

"Malfoy, I-I can believ-" he sputtered, red in the face.

Ron looked seriously worried now. "(Y/N), you were snogging in the middle of Hogsmeade!"

"She was snogging Malfoy," Harry spat into the snow, "It could have been anyone, but it just had to be Malfoy!"

"I can't believe that you would follow me out here and spy on me, Potter!" You glared at your 'friend,' tears glistening in your eyes.

"This is Malfoy that we are talking about," Harry persisted "He could be working for Voldemort!"

You've had enough. Tears streamed down your cheeks and you sprinted away to the secret passage way in Honeydukes.

Someone called after you, but you don't stop. You don't care.

You didn't want to talk to anyone. You just wanted to be alone. You hated not being trusted by your own friends, You like Draco, but your friends don't even care.

Draco's POV

"Lay off (Y/N), Potter!" I yelled. "Why do you distrust her so much? I understand that you hate me, but why drag (Y/N) into this?"

I stood face to face with Potter, our noses nearly touching. "(Y/N) does not deserve to be friends with a stinking git like you." I hissed, shaking with anger.

I sent one last glare at the boy-who-lived, then went in the direction (Y/N) disappeared to.

"(Y/N)!"

Your POV

It was past curfew, but you laid i=on the roof of the astronomy tower. Your tears had dried, but your heart felt that it had been shattered into a million pieces.

You finally had the chance to read the note from earlier.

Dear Miss (Y/L/N),

If you haven't already heard, your father accidentally killed your mother, and fled after he realized. It was discovered that he is a Death Eater, and might be a close servant of Voldemort's.

Your mother has left you with her Gringotts vault as well as your house. The note that you received was something that she was going to send before your parents got into a fight.

I am deeply sorry for the news, but the good news is that your mother has been awarded with an Order of Merlin, third class.

-Kingsley Shacklebolt

Tears start to fall again as you reread the letter.

It seemed as if the world was falling apart. First, your friends are gone, now even your family was destroyed.

You curled up into a ball and sobbed. The air was cold, but you don't feel anything-you only feel the numbness from the eternal pain that the news of your parents brought you.

Suddenly, the dizzy height of the tower looked inviting. Maybe the pain would end if you just-

"(Y/N)!"

Someone grabbed your arm.

You didn't need to look. You knew who it was.

Tears streamed down your face. The pain was unbearable. You just wanted to give up.

"You can't give up, (Y/N)."

"Why not," you say without looking up. "My family is gone, and I don't have any friends."

"Because… because I love you."

You crumpled to the ground, and Draco finally loosened his grip on you. He enveloped you in an embrace, and leaned in.

His lips are soft, and the warm feeling that was now spreading through you slowly mended your shattered heart. You felt whole and secure with Draco.

It was light and unforcing, yet passionate. The warmth brought you back to reality, and you felt that nothing could hold you back-no sorrows, no bitterness-you felt free.

You snuggled into Draco's chest, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

You woke up in your bed. The sunlight spilled into your room and you looked around in confusion. How did I get here?

"Draco?" You called.

The blonde immediately appeared in your room.

"Thank you for stopping me last night."

"I saw the note from the Ministry," He came over and sat down besides you. "You can come over to my place during breaks… if you want."

You smiled with bittersweet. "Thanks, Dragon boy."


End file.
